Watch Which Witch?
by Valour Godspell
Summary: Tasha Godspell is on the hunt for another hat, yet this one has been eluding him for over a month. The girl had been stealing from him and other Witch Hunters but none of them have seen what she looks like, so he dubs her Shadow Girl. Will Tasha ever be able to catch her and get his money back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first series!**

**I didn't want to add in the mini part because I'm not actually sure how long this one will be. It's probably going to have a lot of short chapters because I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. That, and I don't want to say goodbye to Tasha too quickly. Like Cho Jung-man said, it's kinda fun corrupting the WH...**

**Enjoy!**

_All characters belong to Cho Jung-man except for Yun-Hee Park._

**llll-llll-llll-llll-llll-llll**

"NO. Give it back!"

I bounded into the crowd without thinking and ended up being pushed back by the wave. Finding an alley, I ducked into it and realized that my supporter was nowhere to be found. Not her, too!

"That stupid girl! Every time she pops up I lose something!" Sighing, I looked for another way out of the dead end that I had ended up in and noticed someone above me. A young girl with red hair had managed to jump down from the roof and crouch in front of me, her face slightly pink and her breaths shortened. Well, one of the things I'd lost had found me.

"Tasha," she started, standing up and frowning. "I'm not sure we'll be able to catch her this time. We've been pretty unsuccessful for the past month."

"Halloween, you know how much that money means to me."

"It doesn't matter, you're just as attracted to a dollar lying on the ground as you are a castle. Moth to a candle."

"Fine, then. This whole chase is to finish the mission…and then get the money from her. Happy?" I turned and began climbing the wall to gain a higher vantage point.

Although I hate to admit it, it was a pretty accurate description of my love for money. In any case, this one girl had stolen at least half of the money I'd carried around with me on each mission. She just came out of nowhere and disappeared like a shadow; she was so fast that I still had no idea what she looked like. HQ had told me to find her because, apparently, she could be useful to us. They never told me if she was a witch or not although they had a fairly good idea that she was.

My supporter and I leaped from rooftop to rooftop, searching in vain for our target. I wasn't sure why they picked me to search for her when Tarras had his earth tracking ability and Xing was probably twice as fast as I was with his abilities. However, when I think back to it I vaguely remember something about volunteering.

It was about a month earlier, like Halloween mentioned. I stomped off into the building and headed over to Linda, complaining about the "Shadow Girl" and how she'd made off with so much of my money that my funds were now insufficient in sustaining me. She only laughed, but she abruptly cut it off and found an interesting little mission that could've possibly been related to her and I immediately dashed off, telling her that the mission was mine. Ahem, yeah, I did volunteer.

"Tasha!" I was jostled out of my little flashback by the sound of my supporter's voice. Looking up, I quickly found out why. It looked like we'd found our culprit. The young kleptomaniac was filching from Cougar's pockets. The poor idiot had it in for him, but I wanted my money back so it looked I was going to have to help him out.

"Cougar! Behind you!" At the sound of my voice, the two of them turned and looked up at me. Unfortunately, we were in for a bit of a chase. Shadow Girl immediately darted off, neatly pocketing Cougar's wallet and sprinting towards the docks. I jumped down beside my rival, and the two of us darted off before she could get away.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned and the two of us skidded to a halt. That was when I was finally able to get a good look at her. She was wearing a scarlet midriff shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts that ended above the middle of her thighs. A patterned, white scarf covered her mouth. Her hands were gloved, and she had a holster on her right hip and a small knife at the other. She was very small, standing no taller than five foot three, had a very athletic build, and scars laced her arms and legs. Her flowing hair was raven coloured and pulled back into a fishtail braid. She owned a pirate hat that sat slightly lopsided and had a golden feather sticking out to one side.

But what was most striking about her was her eyes. They were a bright violet colour that gradually faded into a darker sapphire, and she owned cat-like pupils. Glaring at us, I wondered how it was possible that I'd missed her.

A whistle sounded, and she perked her head up at the obvious signal. She made no move to try and escape toward the sound making me hesitate in my decision as to how I should capture her. Instead, she studied me, Cougar, and Halloween before whistling back.

"Have fun trying to chase after something you'll never be able to reach," she said. As she turned, I started running again and tried to reach her. With her walking, I should've been able to reach her within a few strides. This wasn't the case, however, as I noticed that she was lengthening the gap between us.

"Tasha, you're just wasting energy," Cougar called, several yards behind me. I turned to see what he meant by that when I realized that he was staring at my feet, my supporter beside him with the same astonished mask on her face. When I looked down, I saw my feet hovering about a foot off the ground. It took a moment to process this before I was gently let down and I could feel solid earth beneath my soles again.

Screaming in frustration, I looked up and found that Shadow Girl had already left. I was so close to the money! I was so close to taking the witch! I was too close to have let her slip between my fingers!

But I let her get away. Again. The only thing about her that I could hold on to were her fiery eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**To tell you the truth, I didn't actually remember starting this.**

**All I know is that I had a story going for Tasha but I can't quite recall how the idea came to me. But that's just me, writing on a whim. I really need to learn how to be more organized when it comes to writing. Anyway, I got to a second chapter! Woo!**

**Enjoy!**

_All characters owned by Cho Jung-man except for Yun-Hee Park._

**llll-llll-llll-llll-llll-llll**

"Damn it! Damn it all!" I fired off another shot into the water. I didn't care that it was expending so much of my energy. It was just a way for me to vent out a month's worth of frustrations. I kept firing the mana bullets until I collapsed from the strain and I couldn't remember why it was that I'd been so angry.

Halloween only sighed and crouched down next to me, rolling me over until I could see her ruby red orbs. Usually, just one look at her worried face would have me stuck in that beautiful head of hers, with all those thoughts floating around. This time, however, it wasn't that simple. Something else was roaming around my head and ripping up whatever it could find.

"You're giving me a headache, Tasha," she sighed and pulled me up with her as she stood. "Stop thinking so hard about it."

"How can I not?" I replied, my voice slightly strained but calmer. "We've been chasing after her for a month and the only time we're close enough to catch her she turns around and literally walks away from us. We may never be able to find her again!"

"Or we could get Tarras to come by and search for her." Cougar came up to us with the same sullen look I suppose I had worn. "But I want to make something clear: she's my prey. You're not getting to her before I do!" With that said he stalked off and began mumbling to himself.

I didn't want to take his advice, but I knew that he was right. We needed more people to help us out if we wanted to have even a slight chance of capturing Shadow Girl. I didn't care anymore about my pride because it had already been ripped away from me anyway. All that was left was the money and that I cared more about.

"Tasha! Hey, snap out of it. There's something going on in the town and I'm pretty sure you'd want to check it out," Halloween was shaking my shoulder and I was able to stand up and slowly walk towards the town square where most of the townspeople had gathered. It seemed like they were pretty angry at whoever was in the middle of their circle.

As I approached, people noticed me and parted so that I could get to the eye of the hurricane and what I found there was uninteresting at first. A man was sitting and chained to a wooden post, grimacing due to a wound in his side. He looked like a pirate with a scarf wrapped around his neck. His weapons were placed several feet away so that he wouldn't be able to reach them.

"Who are you?" I asked, not really caring but thinking it might get me somewhere if I did. I guess he didn't feel like talking because all he did was turn away, lips pursed. Cougar stepped into the middle of the circle at that moment and smirked.

"Well, someone's a bit late to the party." He sauntered over to the post and leaned on it, looking down at the prisoner. "I've already asked him what I needed. I told him that if he answered all of my questions he would be let go. He got most of them."

Halloween had caught on before I did, asking him, "What questions did he not answer?"

My rival was silent before he shrugged and said, "He wouldn't say anything concerning the pirate chick we've been tailing."

It clicked then. I stared at him again and found the same raven coloured hair, almond-shaped eyes, and athletic build. The colour of his eyes were noticeably different, but I'd already found enough evidence of their relationship.

"You're her brother, aren't you?" I asked crouching down in front of him so that we were at eye level. Something flashed in his eyes and it confirmed my suspicions. We were definitely getting somewhere now. I looked up at Cougar and nodded.

"All we have to do is see whether or not she'll come back for her relative," Cougar said, playing with the dagger that had been on the ground, "or if she's as ruthless as she seems. Hopefully she'll come back and we'll finally be able to capture her."

"That's not happening."

The voice was unmistakably a girl's and before I could utter a single word I was suspended in the air along with the rest of the townspeople, helpless and vulnerable. Shadow Girl strolled through the floating crowd and stopped at the base of the wooden post to release her captive brother.

"Yun-Hee, I'm sorry. I didn't think WHs would be after you again so soon. I should've been more cautious." Shadow Girl's brother stood up, leaning against the wooden post as he rubbed his wrists. She shook her head and motioned towards his things with a forgiving look. He gathered his things quickly and nodded to her, smiling as he dashed off.

"So, your name is Yun-Hee," Cougar said, still smirking as if he knew something she didn't. She turned and glared at him.

"You're the one who injured him, Cougar?" Immediately his smirk was replaced by a surprised frown and was deepened even further as she said, "I've already disabled your trap and you're not the one I'm interested in. In fact, you've got nothing on me so I'll let you go first." She released her hold on him and Cougar dropped to the ground on all fours.

"How dare you!" He flicked his wrist and threw a lightning bolt at her. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated her because she deftly dodged his attack and closed in for the kill, quickly knocking him out with a knee to the gut following up with a hand to the back of his neck. He groaned as he lay there and I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the girl who'd dispatched him so effortlessly.

Yun-Hee turned to me and asked, "You're Tasha Godspell, right? Aria's brother?"

At the mention of Aria's name, I stiffened and returned her harsh stare. "What is she to you?"

She removed her scarf from her face and I couldn't help but notice how pretty her face was. She gracefully walked over to me, took my face in her hands and kissed me. Just like that. Halloween was horrified and stunned while the rest of the town began to whisper. As for me, something in my memory began to stir. The kiss was all too familiar for me. She stepped back and studied my face, genuinely smiling with amusement. "You'll remember soon enough."

She slowly stepped away from me and when she reached the center of the circle she coughed into her hand. When she brought it away from her mouth, it was stained red and her eyes narrowed. "Time's up, I guess." She swiftly turned and darted away without a backward glance, releasing us from her hold and leaving many confused people behind.

As people began to pick themselves up off of the ground, I continued to sit there, dumbfounded. All I could do was stare at the spot where she had been, marked only with a few drops of blood. Something about her came rushing back to me and I realized what the worth of her words meant.

Yun-Hee Park. I had known her before this past month.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was fairly tough to write.**

**I was surprised how nicely this kinda came out. I wasn't too rushed, but I was pressed for ideas for a while which made me cringe as I went along. But I did manage to keep some of the ideas of my first draft which made me happy because my ideas are fine it's just the way that I put them into perspective that makes it tough to write these stories.**

**Alas, I bid thee enjoy my work.**

_All characters belong to Cho Jung-man except for Yun-Hee Park._

**llll-llll-llll-llll-llll-llll**

"How can you not remember anything about someone so...memorable?" Halloween had been interrogating me for the past few hours as we rode the Iron Horse. I shook my head, still trying to see if my memory would turn up anything else about Yun-Hee. Unfortunately, my mind was focused on more than just her.

I just kept replaying the kiss over and over in my mind. I wasn't quite sure what about it was so familiar but I was sure that I'd met her and kissed her before. I just wasn't sure when or where or how it was that we came to be or what our relationship was although I was pretty sure I could guess. This whole mystery was more than just capturing her now. It was about finding those memories I'd lost because I hate losing pieces of myself almost as much as I hate losing money.

Hours later, I found myself in my room lying on the bed. I had no idea how tired I was from thinking all day, but I soon I found myself drifting off and transported to the land of fantasies and fairytales. Only this particular dream wasn't quite as fictional as dreams should be.

_"That's my money! Give it back or you'll...you'll..." The girl trailed off, unable to come up with a good enough comeback and I only snickered. I leaned down so that I was face-to-face with the tiny little witch and was almost able to snatch her hat when she grabbed it and ducked down just enough for my quick little swipe to miss._

_"And there's no way you'll be grabbing my hat as well! Now give my money back!" She wailed, jumping up to try and grab the small pouch of coins I held in my hand._

"_I have a way for you to get your coins back," I taunted, an idea forming in my head. "What if I gave you your coins back in exchange for your abilities as a witch?"_

_She raised an eyebrow suspiciously and immediately asked, "Who am I going to be working for? I can only hope it isn't you. You'd be a horrible boss to work for." At this, I growled at her and threw the bag of coins up into the air. While she was distracted, I swept her up and threw her over my shoulder to which she protested to quite loudly until she had caught the bag of coins I had so expertly tossed into the air._

_She was quiet for a long time after that. All she did was fiddle with a coin or two, playing with sleight of hand tricks and impressing me although I preferred to keep the expression to myself. She still didn't say anything when we boarded the train. Finally, a few minutes before we arrived at headquarters, she asked me on the train, "Who am I going to work for?"_

_I stared into those mesmerizing eyes of hers and replied, "You're going to be working as a Witch Hunter."_

I jerked awake and the room spun for a moment before everything came into focus again. My head hurt like hell and standing up was a war in itself. I washed my face off to see if I would feel any better but it didn't do much to help.

When I looked up and saw myself in the mirror, however, I was stunned. I saw a teenager who had too much on his plate and couldn't find a moment's rest. Massive bags were under my eyes and the normally bright violet hues were drowned out by the angry and irritated red around them. I looked as if I hadn't eaten in months when, in reality, I ate a few hours ago. Something was terribly wrong.

The day went by in a blur and my headache worsened while my head spun. People were asking to see if I was okay, but i only shook my head and ignored them. Apparently, my condition was horrible enough to warrant a sympathetic glance from Cougar. To which I immediately reacted in a way that Halloween would find repulsive. Cougar's pretty face wasn't quite so pretty after that.

The whole day, my thoughts were on the young witch and I could only wonder how she got to be so powerful. Back when I had just met her, she hardly even knew what a witch could be capable of much less how to use her own powers. I had to explain to her that Witch Hunters kept the peace from witches who had the intent to harm or destroy and that good witches were recruited regularly. That was while I was still training to be a WH and Edea nearly killed me for going out on my own and bringing someone back. The hours of training that she drove me through was- No. Don't make me remember.

There was this unnerving feeling of someone tailing me, but I only brushed it off as my delusional brain trying to deceive me yet again that day. A few times today I was talking to air when I thought I was asking Yun-Hee a question and Halloween grimaced when I came near to which I apologized and explained that she would most likely have to leave me alone the rest of the day. I even yelled at a random C-Class who was talking to a comrade because I thought I was on the battlefield. I was lucky that all I got was raised eyebrows and a few whispers.

As I got closer to my room, however, the feeling of being watched intensified. I still wasn't quite sure if I could trust my instincts or not, but I played it safe and decided not to turn around to check.

"Tasha."

I flinched and quickly spun around. No one was there, but I slowly opened the door in case something was behind it. I felt something push me into my room from behind and I fell forward into a front flip before turning to look at my attacker. Then, I froze and just crouched there like an idiot.

She stood there by the closed door waiting for me to move or speak or do something. The only problem was that I didn't understand. Who was she? Why was she here? How did she get here? What did she want from me?

"I know you have a lot of questions, Tasha," she whispered and I flinched when she said my name. The familiarity of it all hurt my head even more. I stood up and leaned on the wall, the throbbing unbearably intense now, and she stepped toward me with a worried look on her face. I shook my head and went to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Look, I need you to tell me everything," I stared at her and she watched me with those piercing eyes of hers. "Then, you need to give me my money back."

She smirked, albeit a bit sadly, and replied, "That's pretty typical of you. I should be able to do something about the latter, but the first is a bit more complicated than that. You asked me never to remind you. Forgetting about it was your own choice."

I slowly stood up again and walked over to her, my head spinning and the world starting to blur again. I slammed my hands into the door, sliding them down so that they were beside her head and I was staring down at her face. "Does it look like I care?"

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "No, but I won't be breaking any promises any time soon."

At that point, I just snapped. Shadow Girl was toying with me, my head was about to implode, and I was frustrated with just about everything else in general. I aimed a punch at her head and she caught it, twisting my arm and making me even angrier. I was in a frenzy and I just threw everything I had into the one-sided fight. She continued watching me with concern and did nothing but block and dodge my barrage of fists and feet.

I guess she had enough of it because she found an opening and ducked under my arm. She proceeded to tackle me to the floor and held my hands above my head. Everything in the room was swirling into strange patterns and it was all I could do to focus on the girl straddling my waist. Her eyes were wide with worry and it was then that I realized how desperate I was for answers. This wasn't like me. There was something terribly wrong.

She let my hands go and placed them on each side of my head, examining my dulled eyes. I watched as she visibly grew more and more suspicious of my condition until she finally got up and turned toward the window. Puzzled, I sat up and stared at the girl who, in turn, stared at the wall for what seemed like the longest time.

I didn't quite understand her fascination with the wall until it blew apart.


End file.
